Don't You Know
by Saphir Giddings
Summary: Lisbon got herself in trouble and Jane offered an alternative to solve the problem: take a punishment from him and everything would go away. Okay, sounds boring and not well-written. Indeed. Anyways, be warned for intimate scenes. Basically fantasy fic but set somewhat after 7x03, where Jane and Lisbon had encountered and arrested Erica Flynn. Have fun reading! Viel Spaß!
1. Chapter 1

Before I explain a bit about the story, please allow me to say a few words as the series finale will be aired tomorrow. If you don't feel like reading it please skip to the introduction.

I have been reluctant to watch the show lately, so I am still on episode 9 on the season. I did not watch it was partly because I was crazily busy since my relocation to another city in another continent, and partly because I hate to think that after I watch the episodes, the show will be gone.

I am just too sad to see this show go, as a fan. This show had been there for me for 7 freaking years. It was a great show, my first and all time favorite. The plot just get better and better throughout the years. Yes, people would say they are disappointed with the show when they revealed who Red John was; but undoubtedly other parts of the show was simply too good. It brought me too much joy just to watch this show. Please don't just see me as a Jisbon shipper - Even I am, I still enjoy watching interactions between every character. And let's face it - who does not like Patrick Jane when he was doing all the tricks? You just gotta love him.

And on personal level, I would say if it wasn't for the show, I would not have been able to improve my english, not to mention writing a fanfiction. So... Thanks, the Mentalist! Thank you for all the people who has contributed to the show-casts, creators, writers, backstage, editing...

So, um, back to the story. It is a fantasy fiction (not AU) basically-so don't read if you hate this stuff. And it is gonna be sexual. RATED M. And contains mild BDSM stuff (I am not very sure about this). Yup, I believe you grasped the basic idea. So don't expect it to be a very good story as it is mostly a fantasy. And again, sorry for any grammatical mistakes you may find throughout the story-my English are not good enough because this series ended too soon.

Finally, Disclaimer: I own nothing to the Mentalist and I am not writing this for any financial gain. And I hate to know that it would be the series finale tomorrow. Seriously CBS, why did you end such a marvelous show?

* * *

Teresa Lisbon walked alone in the corridor. The sounds of her high heels echoed, breaking the dead silence. Her heart was pounding. She rubbed her hands nervously.

She knew very well what she has done, but she was hoping that she'd get lucky and got away with it. She let her wavy hair down on her shoulders, slightly suggesting sexiness. She also wore her lucky outfit that completely shows off her body shape - a tight, white blouse with two buttons popped open, showing the edge of the bra subtly; and a short, navy blue skirt that kind of looked like the uniform wore in the girls' schools, only much shorter and way more flirty. The black, 4-inch high-heels she wore just made her appearance even less innocent.

She had to be flirty. Seducing him was perhaps the only way to get herself out of the trouble she created. To be frank, she didn't mind to sleep with him to do so - she wish she could do so. She had been fantasizing about that sometimes at night, before she fell asleep in bed. He was so hot and sexy, making her willing to do things to please him, to get his attention, or even his love. She was not bothered by the idea of seducing him, yet she concerned whether this was gonna work. What if he wasn't interested in her at all?

It has to work, she told herself firmly. It will. This outfit never failed.

She swallowed, gently knocked on the door and went inside the office after she heard a familiar voice chanted, "Come in."

00000

"You wanted to see me, professor?"

"Yes, Miss Lisbon, I do," said Patrick Jane, who was sitting behind the desk, "Have a seat."

Jane dressed like a perfect gentleman, but his well-muscled body can still be outlined even under that suit. Lisbon also noticed that he wore a wine red tie, which went along with his smart appearance yet unusual. In her memory, her professor only wore a tie at a formal occasion. Perhaps he has a date later on, she thought, and that idea lit a sense of jealousy in her.

Lisbon sat across the desk to Jane, trying to keep calm. There was no need to bring up the topic by herself, even when there was only a slim chance that he didn't know what she had done. She always had a feeling that her professor could see through people, knowing what they had in mind. She had her fingers crossed, hoping everything would went well.

Jane noticed Lisbon wore a rather sexy outfit, as well as her gesture of unease. He put two and two together, grinned a little without her noticing, and decided to start with an easier tone.

"So, Miss Lisbon..." Jane leaned forward a little, looking her directly into the eye, "How are you?"

"Hmm?" Lisbon did not expect a casual question and she couldn't respond. She thought he would start by telling her why she is here. "Oh, um... I'm alright."

"Good," smiled Jane, "How do you find my lectures?"

Looking at her professor's encouraging smile, Lisbon started to relax and became light-hearted. So he called her to discuss about his lectures. Maybe he didn't know what happened after all.

"They are very interesting. I especially like the lectures about seduction. It is really fun to try it out on people."

She has no idea what he was planning, apparently. Jane was satisfied with his performance.

"Yeah, right," Jane chuckled. "Got yourself a few boyfriends then, I suppose?"

Pupils dilated, thought Lisbon, good sign. So he was interested in her.

"No professor, I'm still single." Lisbon wondered why he asked such questions, "But now it's a lot more easier to get things that I want," added Lisbon softly in her seductive voice.

Damn, he made her so hot. She didn't know if he felt the same, but she was definitely on fire. Why was she aroused when she was supposed to seduce him? His face, his smile and his body were so sexy and mysterious. How could a man be so perfect and attractive?

To be fair, Jane was also attracted by Lisbon. He had to try hard to control himself not to give in to that outfit and her seduction. It was not easy but somehow he managed it.

"Oh really." Jane also spoke softly, using his sexiest voice, "Is that why you popped the buttons and used your bedroom voice? Trying out the theories that I taught you?"

So he knew. But that didn't bother Lisbon at all.

"You like it?" Lisbon bit her lips a little. She was into seducing her professor whole-heartedly.

He almost couldn't hold himself. He forced himself to breath normally.

"That's not the point," Jane used the same voice, "The point is, it's wrong-"

"No it's not, we're two consensual adults-" Lisbon found herself a bit too aggressive, but she couldn't help herself.

"It is still wrong. And by that I'm not referring to what you're doing now."

"What?" Lisbon was truly confused at first, then she remember what she had done and she froze. As she started seducing Jane, she forgot all about her trouble. The nervousness reappeared. Did he really mean...?

"You studied your chapter on seduction really well, but seems like you're forgetting the chapters about deception." said Jane slyly, "and yes, I knew what you did so you can stop acting innocent."

She gave up. He practically knew it all along. "How did you know?"

"I wasn't sure if you did it on purpose or it's just a coincidence, so I called you to my office. Your body gestures basically screamed 'I did it' once you entered."

She closed her eyes and lowered her head. She was so screwed.

"Professor, I'm truly sorry."

"According to the university regulations, I will have to report your case to the council, and you know what it means."

If it was reported, Lisbon would be losing her scholarships and even worse, be expelled from the university.

"Please, professor," begged Lisbon, "Is there any other way we can work it out?"

Jane sighed, "Miss Lisbon, you are an outstanding student - straight As, scholarships, awards... why did you do something so stupid?"

"I..." Lisbon hesitated, should she tell him? "Don't you already know?"

"No, Miss Lisbon. I can tell you have a very strong reason for this, but I don't know what it is. I need to know what it is."

"...Why does it even matter now?" asked Lisbon desperately.

"If you tell me everything, truthfully," explained Jane patiently, "I will give you an alternative other than reporting your case to the council."

"Really?" asked Lisbon hopefully, too desperate to notice Jane's expression - He was obviously planning something.

He nodded sincerely. She took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I did not have enough time to finish the assignment. My mind was too occupied and I couldn't focus on my work..."

"What's on your mind?"

"I, um, I am interested in someone." She was embarrassed, but she knew it would come out sooner or later, so there's no point hiding it from him.

Jane looked into her eyes and thought for a second, "If so, you could still have handed it in on time by writing something of lower quality. Or ask for an extension at least. That doesn't make sense."

"I... I was trying to impress you-"

"By plagiarizing essays I wrote when I was still an undergraduate? What kind of impression is that?" sneered Jane.

"I thought... I thought you have already forgotten what you wrote."

"That's extremely silly. I thought I have already proved myself clearly to everyone in class, that I have an excellent memory."

"I wanted good grades- I wanted the attention from you okay?" Lisbon could no longer think of any excuses, so she lost her temper and yelled, "I thought you would notice me more if I am top of the class! Every time you entered that classroom, you looked at Erica Flynn, you looked at Lorelei Martins, you looked at every girl in the class except me! You have no idea how much I-"

Jane looked at her in disbelief. She was dead serious. Where on earth did she get the idea of him ignoring her? Also, Erica and Lorelei, seriously? All this time he never knew she was so jealous.

"...Never mind. I am sorry I yelled professor." Lisbon calmed down and was a little regret with her impulsiveness. What if Jane was too angry to provide her with the alternative?

Hiding his emotions, Jane cleared his throat. "Since you have told me everything, I'll now offer you an alternative." Acknowledging the fact that Lisbon was paying full attention, Jane continued, "Either I report it, or you accept the punishment administrated by me and I'll let you redo the essay."

Lisbon was curious. "What kind of punishment?"

"You will have to obey my orders. I won't tell you the details now, but I will stop whenever you find it uncomfortable. As you said, we're consensual adults."

Uncomfortable? Consensual adults? What kind of punishment would it be? She had a number of possibilities in mind but only sex seemed to make the most sense. However, she knew her professor too well to know that he wouldn't let her off so easily.

"And we'll go back to option 1 once I stopped?"

"Exactly."

"Punishment then." There was no need to think twice.

"Wise choice. Go lock the door." Jane was delighted that everything is going as planned.

Lisbon obeyed.

* * *

No, the M-rated stuff has not appeared yet. I promise things will escalate next chapter.

Usuals: Please review-no matter you like it or not. Your feedback means a lot to me and it helps me improve. Follow and fav this story if you feel like doing so :) Thank you for reading!

(I am still working on 2 more fictions, not counting this one, and I will try to finish them asap. I hope there would still be somebody reading even the series has ended... Geez it is so sad to see this show go. T^T)


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: M-rated. Contains spanking and sexually suggestive scenes-Proceed at your own risk.**

* * *

Lisbon stood in the corner of the room, facing the wall and kept quiet as Jane instructed. Without another word, Jane went into the connected back room of the office and closed the door, leaving Lisbon alone.

She had been standing for 10 minutes now. She could not help but kept feeling the butterflies in her stomach. Feeling both nervous and excited, she kept pulling the edge of her blouse as if she was about to rip it. She was nervous about the unknown punishment, but excited about what might happen after the punishment at the same time. She saw how he was interested in her, and wondered how long he could hold himself together before he gave in to his desire.

Dammit, she thought, she really hated Jane for leaving her hanging like this. He knew she'd torture herself with her wild thoughts, and that's probably part of his evil plan.

She was totally right about Jane. He actually had a camera secretly installed at the corner where Lisbon was standing, so he was watching all her facial expression and read her mind. He smiled, he was so used to seeing the confident Lisbon, but the nervous Lisbon was too cute.

After watching it for a while, Jane went back in the room. Lisbon kept facing the wall when she heard the sound of Jane pulling a chair across the room.

"Turn around and come here, Miss Lisbon."

Lisbon did as he said, turned and found Jane standing next to a chair. So they were having sex on the chair? Was she supposed to straddle him?

"Miss Lisbon, you have to know this is a very serious offence." said Jane in a serious tone, looking at Lisbon sternly. "I am very disappointed in you. This punishment is meant to make you reflect on what you did and to make sure you'll never make the same mistakes again. If you find it uncomfortable, you can stop it anytime. Understand?"

"Yes." Well, it did not sound like they would be having sex anytime soon.

"Are you being rude?" Jane gave Lisbon a warning.

"No, professor." Lisbon quickly replied.

"That's more like it. Let's begin, shall we?"

Lisbon nodded. She was so nervous and her mind was blank.

Jane sat down on the chair, "Lay across my lap."

Lisbon couldn't believe her ears. She was shocked. Did he just-?

"C'mon, you heard me." Jane looked at her with hidden amusement and patted his lap. "And yes. You're right about what I'm gonna do."

Lisbon blushed, not simply because he saw through her, but also because of the embarrassment from the punishment she was going to receive. She took a deep breathe. Slowly and gravely, she dragged her feet across the floor and laid herself across Jane's lap.

"Embarrassed, eh?" teased Jane.

Lisbon nodded while Jane was adjusting her position. Having Jane's body warmth underneath her actually soothed her a bit, but she nearly jumped when Jane placed his right hand on her tush. Sensing how tense Lisbon was, Jane caressed her tush a little before he took the next step.

"Oh, Miss Lisbon, you are already blushing? Well, you're about to be way more embarrassed-I'm gonna spank you bare-bottomed," spoke Jane softly, in a very calming voice, "If you wish me to stop, just tell me now."

Lisbon wanted to get up once she heard the term "bare-bottomed", but she gave in to his body temperature and gentle caress. Although very much embarrassed, she felt loved by her professor. And deep down, she had always wanted it that way - the touch, the attention, the love, the control...

"Please continue, professor."

"Good girl." Jane caressed the girl a little more before lifting up her skirt and sliding down her panties to her ankles carefully.

Lisbon gasped when she felt her ass exposed in the cool air. It was not the first time for her to be half naked or even fully naked in front of man, but it was nothing when comparing to this. She was so used to having the situation under control, but not in a powerless position, humiliated, and waiting to be spanked.

Jane kept comforting her instead of starting right away. He took his time in checking out her beautifully shaped naked ass. His hand wandered on it. "You know, Miss Lisbon, you are such a pretty girl... You have such a lovely ass..."

Lisbon's face turned even more red. Jane kneaded her butt cheeks repeatedly. She was so turned on by his touch and his words.

"But you have been a very, very naughty girl. It's a shame that I have to turn such a adorable, pale ass red..." Jane's voice faded. He raised his right hand and aimed at the lower curve of her right cheek.

"Aw!" yelled Lisbon after a loud smack landed on her ass.

The yell was more of unpreparedness than the pain. Although Jane was not striking very hard, by reflexive response Lisbon's hips jerked uncontrollably and her hands immediately jumped to cover the stinging area.

But Jane was faster. He quickly grabbed her wrists with his left hand to prevent her from doing so. His striking hand caressed the same spot he just hit.

"Looks like you need a little help with controlling your hands, huh?"

Without waiting for Lisbon's response, Jane loosened his tie and tied her wrists with it, not too tight but just enough to prevent her from touching her own butt. After that he repositioned Lisbon and went back to caressing her bottom.

Well, that's not too bad, thought Lisbon. It was not as painful as she thought, and she did not mind to be spanked due to the gentle caress. And there's surely something arousing about her hands being tied up and spanked...

Smack. Jane hit the other cheek, using the same force as the last strike, then came the caress again. Lisbon squirmed a little, but kept the tiny grunt in her throat this time, closed her eyes and enjoyed the comforting by his hand. She loved the contact of his hand and her butt.

"Now, Miss Lisbon, tell me why are you lying across my laps bare-bottomed," said Jane softly when he was still soothing Lisbon.

Being reminded that she was half-naked across Jane's lap, Lisbon's face was burning red.

"I-" Smack! "-misbehaved."

Another smack, followed by caress. "Details."

"I committed plagiarism in my essay."

Smack! "What else?"

"I tried to hide it by seducing you."

Smack! Smack! "Go on. Say every mistake you've made aloud."

"I..." Lisbon thought hard, what else did she do?

Smack! Sensing her hesitation, Jane increased his force a little to "encourage" her, but he always alternated the slaps with caress. After all, it was not about hurting Lisbon. It was just preparatory work to get Lisbon ready.

"I yelled at you..." Smack! "And I..." Lisbon could not come up with anything else.

Jane hit her three times for the pause, then Jane relieved Lisbon's pain with his touch on her pink, heated ass. She was not such a bad girl; she kept herself pretty still while receiving the smacks. "Looks like you did not reflect enough on yourself..."

Lisbon moaned when Jane squeezed her ass. It felt fantastic after the slaps. She wished Jane would spank her harder; the more painful the slaps were, the sweeter the caress was. To her surprise, she found herself getting fond of this bitter-sweet punishment.

"Let me tell you what your biggest mistake was," Jane kept spanking and caressing her while explaining, still using a rather mild force,"You were jealous of the other girls, and you blamed me for not paying any attention to you. That was the main reason you got the spanking, not plagiarism nor seducing me."

For a moment Lisbon was glad that she did, or else she would not have been punished in this way. The next second she felt more embarrassed than she first laid on Jane's lap; how could she possibly like the spanking so much?

An even worse thought came into her mind-the smacks were so loud, what if somebody heard them in the corridor? This would be so embarrassing that she would wish she had never been born...

Yet Lisbon did not have too much time to worry about any of her worries; Jane suddenly increased his force and kept her mind occupied with widespread pain on her ass.

"Do you deserve this punishment?"

Lisbon found her groin wet. She was getting more excited as the swats went harder.

Smack! "Answer the question!"

"Yes, I deserve it... Oh..." Lisbon groaned, it was really hard to answer the questions when the spanking was getting her high.

"Are you sorry for what you've done?" Hearing Lisbon's groan, Jane was afraid that it was too harsh for her so he took a longer break before spanking her again.

"Yes, I am... Ah..." Lisbon made the noise again when Jane gave her a few more slaps. Dang, couldn't he spank faster and harder? She really enjoyed it, but it was not enough to get her to the climax...

Seeing Lisbon's bright pink cheeks, Jane decided it was probably enough for her. She was not bad at enduring physical pain, but there was no point in testing her limits. He stopped spanking her and placed his hand on her ass. "Well, I think you have learnt your lesson-"

"No! Professor, please... Don't stop..." Lisbon begged. She cursed herself for wishing for more punishment. Yes, she was still shy and humiliated about being spanked, and worried about being overheard, but she was halfway to an orgasm and she needed the pain and the touch on her ass desperately. She let her physical needs overpowered her dignity. "Spank me more..."

It was Jane's turn to not believing in his ears. He had a hunch that this might help to turn Lisbon on, yet he never expected that she would love it so much.

"Please... Spank me... Spank me hard... and fast..." Lisbon begged again with great needs, while condemning herself. She even raised her butt higher without realizing herself, showing her desire of wanting Jane to bring his hand down on her buttocks.

Jane was pretty amused by her involuntary actions, it was a great contrast with her reluctance at the start. He saw her glitter in between her legs, knowing that she must have been enjoying this. He teased her with his hand sliding around her butt, "First of all... Admit that you like being spanked."

"Please," Lisbon was on the verge of crying, the unfulfilled needs were killing her, "I loved being spanked... I need it..."

Jane gave her a hard slap and Lisbon let out a relieved sigh, still raising her butt to contact with Jane's hand, "More, more..."

Jane chuckled. He never imagined the always-serious Teresa Lisbon would have such weak spot. He gave her another swat, "Then, how would you like me to spank you?"

"Hard... Ah..." Lisbon hummed with pleasure when Jane gave her two harder swats, "And fast..."

Jane spanked her faster. "If I keep spanking you like this, Miss Lisbon," he used his gentle, seductive voice again, "Your naughty little ass will be on fire very soon."

"I don't care... Ahhhh," Lisbon moaned in satisfaction, the swats were exactly what she wanted at the moment, "Just burn my ass... With... Ahh... Your great, large hands... Oh..."

The smell of Lisbon's arousal grew stronger and filled the air of the room. Jane made himself focus on bringing his hand on the girl's buttocks, instead of his hardness between his legs. His erection was hurting so bad in the pants. He actually had the impulse to pick her up and thrust into her, but he convinced himself it was not yet time to do so.

"Ah..." Lisbon moaned even louder, sensing the muscles in her vagina tensing. She knew she was about to cum, but she just had to hold it as long as possible.

Jane gave Lisbon two more slaps and that's when Lisbon finally lost it. She screamed, as the slaps sent her into an orgasm she had never experienced before. Unlike the orgasm she had before, she felt a sense of emptiness inside her, but the sweet, intimate pain outside made her insides swell so much. She shut her eyes firmly, almost wanted to cry when the pain and the humiliation flooded her petite body. She nearly had a blackout when the juices were bursting out; she had to grab Jane's thigh tight so that she would not fall on the floor.

Knowing Lisbon had reached her climax, Jane stopped and caressed her burning cheeks. Feeling the heat radiated from her ass, he rubbed them gently with his striking hand, while he let the other slide along Lisbon's back. He admired her thoroughly spanked, fully red but still incredibly adorable ass, while Lisbon was still gasping and laying limp across his lap, recovering from the crazy orgasm she just had.

Jane's hand wandered to Lisbon's thighs, and he felt the juice on them. Peeking at her throbbing cilt, he held his breath and were about to insert two fingers in there just to feel how tight it was. His rationality came to rescue, telling him there would be plenty of time to do that after he got his next item on the agenda done. He withdraw his hand from her thighs and went back to soothing her aching backside.

"Thank you, professor," said Lisbon, still facing down, powerless, relaxed and tired from the excitement. She was almost purring comfortably, with those sweet and warm soothings from Jane.

Jane shook his head, "Miss Lisbon, that was meant to be a punishment. You enjoyed way it too much."

Lisbon giggled. "It's not like you haven't been enjoying, professor."

Jane frowned, he knew Lisbon was referring to the hardness between his legs; it must have been poking her torso. "You haven't learnt your lesson at all, talking back to me like that... I knew I should not have gone soft on you, you little witch."

Jane squeezed her butt cheeks alternatively and Lisbon moaned with delight. It was a mini massage to relieve her pain.

"Oh, are you gonna spank me again, professor?" Lisbon asked hopefully with a slight hint of fear. She enjoyed the spanking, but if Jane really gave her another round, her butt will probably suffer badly and it would not be such a great pleasure. But she really loved how flirty it was when Jane called her a little witch, it made her wet again.

"Not now." Jane read her mixed emotions and grinned, as Lisbon could not saw his expression and started feeling nervous again. "Are you good?"

Lisbon nodded, turned quiet once again. What was he gonna do next?

Without another word, Jane carefully picked her up and carried Lisbon on his shoulder, wrapping one arm around her thighs. Her skirt was back to the original position and barely covered her ass, but the panties were still dangling at her ankles and her hands were still tied. She tensed, wondering where Jane was bringing her to.

"Relax, Miss Lisbon," Jane comforted her by petting gently over her skirt, as he walked towards his room which connected with the office, "Don't get nervous, I'm sure you will like it."

* * *

Like this chapter? Or do you feel like it is going on the wrong way? Review and tell me about your thoughts, both support and criticism would be appreciated! Fav/follow this story if you like it :) Knowing that people are actually reading this is the motivation to keep me writing!

[Skip the following if you hate to see people whining about the end of the series]

So the season finale was finally aired, and this upset feeling that I'm experiencing must be ultra emptiness. Don't get me wrong-I love the season finale, I am sure at least every Jisbon fan does. There are so many cute moments, but for now I am not gonna talk about it in case some people still haven't watched. Let's talk about it next week. (Yes, it means the next chapter will be out next week-latest by Friday. I will be travelling this weekend and the finals are coming up. Give me some time-this should be long enough to read anyways lol. Keep checking though-I may post earlier if inspiration strikes.) It is just so sad to think that no more new episodes will be coming out... Anyways, till next week!


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Contains sexual scenes. Proceed at your own Risk.**

* * *

The room was so dark and Lisbon could not see a thing, but Jane was still walking without knocking over anything, as if he was wearing night vision goggles. He stopped, took Lisbon's heels and panties off and dropped them on the floor. He then lowered her on the floor, and she felt her feet sinking in the soft, fluffy carpet.

Jane went back to the door and switched on the lights. Lisbon finally saw what was in the room and her face lit up. On her left was a chair, placed next to the desk with a drawer, and a TV monitor on top of it; whereas on the right, there was an enormous king-sized double bed, with a few pillows and white sheets. Finally, she thought, she couldn't wait to get on that bed and-

"Not so fast, Miss Lisbon," Jane seemed to have read her mind again, "Don't forget you are here to beg me for not reporting you."

Lisbon's was disappointed by his statement, but she remained silent and looked at the bed. What a nice, large bed, she thought, it would be so comfortable for two people. The next second her jealousy level rose, so quickly that she could not stop herself from bursting out a question, "Do you bring a lot of girls in here, professor?"

She looked up and found Jane's expression was serious. Shit, she should never have asked that.

Jane glanced at her, paused for a second before he ordered, "On your knees."

Lisbon obeyed immediately, not waiting to be asked twice. She trembled when her knees contacted with the carpet, thinking she probably got herself in another trouble by sticking her nose into his privacy. Jane took his shoes and socks off, then walked to her and freed her hands, putting the tie on the desk before he walked to the spot in front of her.

"I have told you not to be jealous, just now when you were still across my laps," said Jane, busy unbuckling his belt and getting rid of his pants,"But for your information, no, you're the only girl who has been here."

Lisbon looked up at Jane, pretty terrified, but seeing that his expression was a lot warmer and softer and she relieved. He was not furious with her. He caressed her face, saw the hurt beneath the jealousy in her eyes and sighed, "Don't be jealous, Teresa."

He called her by her first name, Lisbon noticed, and somehow it made her wanna cry, as her love towards him not so unrequited after all. And jeez, he told her she was the only one who had ever been here, which meant somehow she was special to him as well. She held her tears, nodded and answered "okay" softly. Jane then stroke her hair gently and whispered, "Good girl", making her feel like some sort of beloved kitten.

Suddenly Lisbon realized what Jane wanted her to do: with her kneeling down, her mouth was on the same level as his erection, which was still hidden in his boxers.

Lisbon looked at Jane uncertainly. Jane kept stroking her hair and instructed her, "You know what to do. Go on."

With Jane's permission, Lisbon pushed his boxers down enthusiastically and his penis sprang free. Jane exhaled, it felt so much better when his throbbing erection was no longer trapped in his tight boxers. She was kind of shock to see his size-she knew she was not expected something too small, as she could feel it poking her previously, yet she has never imagined it to be this big. She wondered how it would be able to fit in her mouth, this was like mission impossible.

Lisbon hold it in her hands, pressed a kiss on the tip, before she warmed the lower part of Jane with her tongue. Her tongue slide along his erected rod slowly, making him groan all the way. To Lisbon it was enjoyable, as if she was tasting the sweet, orange ice-cream. To Jane it was enjoyable too, just not in the same way.

"Oh, you're so damn good at this…" Jane shivered as Lisbon's tongue worked the magic.

Lisbon kept hitting Jane's most sensitive points, and every touch was tempting him to release himself. He bit his lip and did everything in his power to hold. He knew it won't be long until he finally lost it, but he needed all the time for him to enjoy the sensation that she was giving him. He kept stroking she hair softly, waiting and begging silently for her next move on him.

His scent was perfect, thought Lisbon, sweet, intoxicated. She found herself eventually lost in Jane's scent; he was a drug that made her lose the ability of thinking straight. For a moment she completely forgot her task to satisfy him; she just wanted more and more of him. Humming without realizing, she hold his tip with her mouth and started to taste his pre-cum. She was so into it and she sucked him hard, making him cried out of surprise. With her sudden attack, he almost lose it, but once again he demonstrated extraordinary self-control and successfully kept himself together.

"Jeez… Slow down!" Jane yelled. Instead of sucking his cock, he actually felt Lisbon was sucking his soul away.

Jane's head started spinning as Lisbon did not listen to him but keep swallowing him into her mouth. He wanted to back up a few inches, so as to prolong his time to enjoy the service. Yet she was the rebellious girl, his sharp cry only turn her on even more and she only wanted to make him miserable than he already was. Her hands wandered up from his thighs, and cupped his ass firmly just to push him further in. Slowly, inch by inch, he felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth, wrapping all around his penis. He must admit that was killing him. Her tongue was still working the wonders as she took him in, as deep as she could, and eventually he felt him hitting the back of her throat. All of a sudden the impulse of thrusting into her mouth grew in his mind, and he almost act according to his lust. His hands were holding her head already. He was glad that she was gently squeezing his balls with her hands which effectively prevented him from choking her.

"Teresa…" wailed Jane, whose legs were wobbling when he felt himself was drained by Lisbon, bit by bit, "Release me or I am gonna shoot it in your-Dammit-!"

Not waiting for Jane to finish his sentence, Lisbon attacked him again, fiercely with her exceptional skills in oral communication. Jane wanted to cry out again but he could not even make a sound. He was on the verge of ejaculating and he was experiencing a blackout. Lisbon simply would not let go of him; she just kept doing her thing and pushing Jane over the edge.

And finally Lisbon succeeded; Jane let go of a loud scream along with his load in her mouth. She swallowed everything delightfully; she was in love with the hot, sweet creamy liquid that slid down her throat. She licked him clean, making him wobble even more than he already did.

Jane had to hold the brim of the chair to support himself from falling onto the ground. His breathing was quick and heavy and his legs felt like jelly. He could not even open his eyes for a while. He took in a few deep breaths, slowing recovering himself from the excitement.

Still kneeling on the carpet, Lisbon was staring at Jane for the entire time, with a satisfactory smile across her face. She accomplished her task with flying colors no doubt, judging from the reaction of her professor. She licked her lips, she would never get enough of him, even though he shot a full load into her mouth. Maybe he would be up for another round in 30 minutes. Having this thought in her head, she tried to hide her smile when he had somewhat recovered and turned to her, but only half-heartedly and naturally failed.

"Oh, you think this is funny, you naughty little girl," still gasping and panting, Jane adapted his most sweet-threatening voice, "When I have regained my energy, you would be in great trouble…"

"And when is that?" Lisbon could not help herself but chuckled and teased Jane, for he seemed pretty overwhelmed and powerless from the orgasm she just gave him. Suited him right, she thought, he did the exact same thing with her back when she was over his knee.

Unexpectedly, Jane stepped out of his boxers, stood up straight and walk towards Lisbon. He gathered her up with a strong grip that made her squeaked; who would have thought he regained his stamina in such a short period of time? He wrapped her in his arms, looking sternly into her eyes, and whispered with his most dangerous tone, "Now."

Oh yeah, Lisbon smiled, she was in great trouble.

* * *

First things first: Reviews/Favs/Follows-Please. It'd be very much appreciated. Poor grammar/command of English-my sincere apologies.

You know what's the hardest part of writing M-rated fictions for me? My lack of sexual experience. Irony. Forgive me if anything doesn't make sense in the story.

Something to be cleared up: From the reviews (Thanks a lot for the reviews/favs/follows by the way! They are all very kind!) I understand that some of you might have misunderstood this as an AU fic-well, it isn't... I mean, if you wanted it to be AU, yes of course you can regard it as AU. I did not want to spell it out so soon because I wanted to save the surprise in the last chapter, but anyways. So I decided to change the rules a little. I am about to wrap this story up with 2 more chapters (these sex scenes are killing me, I never planned to do so many chapters anyways), so if you opt for AU fic, don't read the last chapter, but if you opt for a usual fanfic, go ahead. And I hope to tune the story a bit back onto the hurt/comfort track-I have no idea why but I love the hurt/comfort genre.

Next up is the issue raised by Tinyteffers, who suggested me to do a virtual season 8 of The Mentalist. Honestly, I'm flattered *blushed*. I really love the idea as it is probably a way to relieve my "The Mentalist Withdrawal Syndromes"-It's Wednesday today unfortunately. On the other hand, I am not sure if I'm capable of doing it- I don't want it to be just a Jisbon story, but also maintain the crime solving, mystery, and perhaps a bit of family perspective as now that there is a Jisbon baby. And by doing a season I mean I want to be doing a full season that consists of 24 episodes (or 13, if half a season). Each episode(chapter) would be of at least 10k words, making it 240k in total. If I don't have to study, then surely why not; in reality that's pretty much impossible. So, it's just an idea for now, but if you're interested by it please PM me. (I actually have an idea that if we're gonna write a season then we would need a team of writers in doing so. I hope a fanfiction team would be gathered! This would then be the biggest fanfiction production ever, i suppose lol) Of course, if you're against the idea I would also love to hear you out. Just review/PM me about your thoughts!

[And now I'm gonna discuss about the series finale. So, spoiler alerts for those who haven't watched and please skip it if you don't want to read it.]

It's been one week, but I LOVE THE SERIES FINALE. SERIOUSLY. It is the best ending that almost every fan could hope for. I have a lot of favorite moments-The ending scene (I can't imagine any Jisbon shippers hating it), the proposal, the kissing between talking when Lisbon decided to elope, Lisbon holding her gun in her white dress, Jane pulled Lisbon's chair towards him, Lisbon chatting with Rigspelt, Cho's comments on Lisbon's dress... duh, I can't name them all, basically the whole thing. There's only one tiny thing I was disappointed-Jane's birth date! He's a virgo?! That's so much further away from what I've imagined! (Grunt) Okay just kidding, I still love Patrick Jane no matter what! But because of the wonderful finale, it makes me even more sad to see the series coming to an end. It is so unfair that such a good show has to go. I don't know what I am going to do-I have been so used to watching The Mentalist for 7 years, and now it simply ended. In my personal opinion it is a story that has ended but not yet ended-ended in the sense that Jane achieved his goals of revenging on Red John, and started a new life with Lisbon; not ended as in the new life has just begun and there are so much more to learn about the characters and perhaps a new story. The wedding and pregnancy was a conclusion to the story, but also left behind so much more issues to deal with. Well...I guess that why fanfictions exist, because we can solve these issues with imagination. Truly, I am still so sad, as I eventually realized that it will not be here for me any longer. I miss the times where I would sit in front of the desk, surfing the Internet to find a source to watch the show; or the times I first watched the show with my family; or the times I have actually watched the episodes online already and still watch it again and again on TV (it has always been one season slower on TV in where I live); or the times I discuss the show with my friends and teachers. So all I'm gonna say is, THANK YOU THE MENTALIST, for everything you gave me.

PS. Silver Lining (a real thin one), I swear I heard Jane's voice saying "Stay tuned for scenes about next episode". Does it mean there will be a new season? *hopeful puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: M-rated, meanig sex scenes. Proceed at your own risk.**

* * *

Jane bit Lisbon's left earlobe gently without further warning, and she let out a loud gasp. This was way more sexy than she expected; she thought he would just push her down to the bed and get it over with her. Perhaps he would have tortured her a little as a punishment, but this was greater than anything she could have imagined. While the sensation lingered on her ear, he ripped her blouse off smoothly, traced along her neck and attacked her shoulder, leaving a scarlet shade and shallow bite marks. He earned her sweet gasps and decided to get more out of her.

Before Lisbon recovered from the shocks, Jane pushed her down onto the bed with a dangerous smile. She squeaked a little as her ass contacted with the bed; the aftermath of the spanking was still stinging, but Jane did not seem to have noticed that. He was on his beast mode apparently, as she saw the longing lust in his eyes. The next second she felt his weight laying down on her, and her mouth claimed by his soft lips and his intrusive tongue, fulfilling her deepest emotion desires. She knew he told her not to be jealous, but it had always been insecure around him. He was this charming, blondie professor that every college girl fell in love with, a ladies' man, who had so many girls to choose from. She never thought he would even pay attention to her, before today. She was so grateful for the kiss and immediately kissed back.

While they were still tasting each other, Lisbon could not stop herself from thinking about it: Did this kiss mean she was the very one, or would just be one of the many? Just because he said she was the only one here, it did not mean she was the only one that he was gonna be with. She usually trusted people easily, but with her deception-master professor, she could not let her guard down, as much as she wanted to believe she was his one and only. Her feelings for him went deeper than she thought: she had always assumed that she would be fine even if he was in love with somebody else, but apparently she was terribly wrong. She forced herself to stop questioning, and remembering the reason she was here: to beg him let her off the hook. She should not really be worrying about his whatever his kiss meant.

Panting between the kisses, Jane let his hands wandered on Lisbon body, and eventually getting rid of all her clothes. She was about to do the same subconsciously, but recalling she was supposed to ask for his permission, her movement stopped abruptly and stayed in the air, inches away from the button on his shirt.

Jane was confused by her hesitation, and suppressed his beast-act automatically. "What's wrong?"

"Um, professor," Lisbon tried to hold back her emotions, "Should I-"

"Patrick. Please, call me Patrick." Jane corrected her, and almost understood the real reason of her actions. "And yes, please. You don't have to ask for my permission."

It was not hard to see the true emotions buried under her skin at all, but he was surely surprised by her high-levels of insecurity and hurt. She might have seemed strong on the outside, but inside she was as fragile as glass. How could he have overlooked that?

"You are doubting why I kissed you." As Lisbon was unbuttoning his shirt, Jane sighed.

Lisbon concentrated on unbuttoning Jane's shirt and fixed her eyes on the buttons. She did not want to cry in front of him, now he had read her mind. He gently caressed her face with his thumb, trying to comfort her, and brushed away a drop of tear rolling down her cheek, that she tried so hard to prevent it from falling.

"Teresa, look at me." Jane placed his hand under her chin and slowly tilted it to a position where their eyes met, "Don't you know I was in love with you since day 1?"

Jane could tell by Lisbon's expressions that she had no idea at all. He slowly pressed another deep kiss on her mouth, destroying her insecureness little by little. "You have no idea how I fell for you. The moment you walked into the lecture hall, I knew I was doomed. You were shining among the students-with your breath-taking looks, perfect hair, stunning eyes…I was even more impressed when I saw your work, could not help but admire your perfection."

Jane embraced Lisbon and held her tighter as he explained, using his most gentle tone, "You thought I did not look at you was because I was not attracted. The truth is, it was the exact opposite. I dared not to look at you; if I ever did during the lectures, I would be so nervous that my mind would have gone blank and I would not be able to finish my lecture." He paused, as if he was decided to let her on his secret, "After every lecture that you have attended, I rush back to this office, lock the doors and closed the blinds, came into this connected bedroom and jerk it off-It's kinda embarrassing, but I think you should know all the same."

Lisbon looked Jane in the eyes. That was the most sincere look that anyone could have. The hurt in her heart started to melt. As he encouraged her, she took her time examining his gorgeous face, and enjoying his firm body on hers. She could not help herself but feeling his muscles with her hands; they were just too awesome. How could he hide everything under those shirts?

"Like what you're seeing?" Jane smiled satisfactorily as Lisbon nodded her head meekly, "It's all yours. Forever."

For a moment Lisbon was too touched and could only stare at Jane quietly. She planted a kiss on his chest uncertainly, as if she was testing if he would go away or stop her; but once her lips contacted his skin, she was not able to pull herself from him. She could not stop kissing him, and her hands wandered around his chest, his back, seeking for comfort. Of course, he never asked her to stop and let her explore him thoroughly. He just gently petted her head and stroked her hair, spoiling her in this deep emotional satisfaction. It felt great to indulge his beloved one like that, giving her everything she wanted and hearing her purring like a kitten, getting lost in her delightful smile and those mysterious green eyes. It was probably time to drop the professor authority and-

Jane's thought was interrupted sharply with a sudden sensation on the lower part of his body; Lisbon's was examining him carefully, until she found the treasure and rubbed herself against it, making his erection throbbing in no time. He stared at her and she was giggling, it came to his realisation that she had obviously been doing this on purpose. He frowned and totally forgot about what he was thinking the last second.

"You'll never learn how to behave, won't you?" Jane whispered in Lisbon's ears with his bedroom voice, and just with this it was almost enough to give her another orgasm.

Lisbon was panting so hard from the tone of Jane. She loved the way he talked: gentle but threatening, soft but sexy. She was already wet again before Jane did anything to her, so wet that her juices were already dripping on his wood. She was so turned on and wanted him to give it to her immediately, and so she rubbed him shamelessly, more vigorously and violently without realizing. To prevent any chances for him to surrender to her any time earlier than he intended to, he cupped her sex area to prevent direct stimulation to his rock-hard erection. She humped his hand, hoping that it would somehow fulfil her urgent needs; her cilt was swelling badly and she felt an urge to experience an orgasm. She whined in misery and desperation when she found that his hand remained unmoved.

"I believe you need a private lecture on your behaviour, Teresa," decided to gain back the control in their interaction, Jane placed his other hand on her breasts and kneaded them alternatively, "Such sluty behaviour should not be tolerated..."

Jane was pretty satisfied with himself when he earned the delightful screams of Lisbon; she was so turned on by the things he was doing with his hands, as well as his language. He felt wetness on his hand that was cupping her groin, and he knew he was working on the right direction. He rubbed her cilt with his thumb, and watched her squirming as he contacted all her hyper-sensitive points. She arched her body to an angle that welcome his entrance, but he just stayed where he was and watched her begging for him.

"Please, Patrick, please..." Lisbon begged between her moans, but she knew full well that Jane was punishing her for being a naughty girl.

Jane continue to play games with Lisbon, making her body being heated with lust, in need of him, without satisfying her needs. She placed her hands on his waist, hoping to push him into her but there was obviously no effect. He controlled his body too well to be affected. He grinned, as he kept torturing her with his hand tricks.

Soon Lisbon was sobbing with needs and Jane went soft-hearted on her. He sighed, this girl was totally his soft spot. He claimed her mouth to comfort her and whispered in her ear.

"I will give it to you now, don't cry baby," as Jane said so, he inserted a finger into Lisbon's opening.

Lisbon immediately let out a satisfying groan, and pushed herself towards his finger to show that she wanted more. She almost missed the second part of Jane's sentence.

"...But you're not allowed to come until I said so," Jane put on his charming smile at Lisbon, "Or I'm gonna punish you."

Damn, thought Lisbon, she should have known him better-He is such an evil. She was about to protest but Jane muffled her mouth with his soft, hot lips, swallowing all her complaints and moaning. He then added one more finger that stretched her nearly to her limits; she was so tight and he wondered how he would fit in her later. He noticed that she was holding him tighter, probably indicating she was getting high with his steady strokes, and so he broke the kiss just to let her release her suppressed cries. Once he set her mouth free, she let out pleasant screams and moaning that brought him to have faster movements.

"Now, just hold on to a little more and I will let you cum..." said Jane gently, sensing Lisbon's muscles contracting and knew she was almost there.

"Oh god..." Lisbon tried everything to hold on to it; scratching Jane's back, biting her lip, keeping her legs together, but nothing seemed to be helpful. "Please... Let me cum... I will behave..."

"Just a little more-"

All of a sudden Lisbon let out extremely loud cries and Jane felt his hand was completely soaked. He sped up, sending her to multiple orgasms. Her cries exploded one after another, filling the whole room with her lust and desires. She was soon exhausted, laying limp on the bed as he stopped the strokes.

"You little witch," Jane smiled as he called Lisbon names, "How can an outstanding student be such a slut in bed?"

"It depends on who I'm with," Lisbon breathed quickly as a result of the intense orgasms, and suddenly blushed a little, "I already got myself wet when I was blowing you."

"No worries, I was hard every time when I saw you in my lectures." Jane was amused by her confession and hold her in his arms once again, "But all the same, you still have to be punished for not controlling your orgasm. Now, spread your legs."

Despite of her tiredness, Lisbon did as Jane said. He brushed his tip against her entrance, and only in a few seconds time she was wet again, mixing her not-yet-dried juices with the newly-produced ones. He soothed his painful erection by dipping it into her juices, but he stayed at her entrance, realising it was too tight for him.

"Jeez, you're so tight... It must hurt if I thrust into you." Jane tested his size and thought it was impossible.

"Just do it, I can take it," Lisbon spread her as wide as possible. She could not stand any longer to be tortured by his cock poking at her entrance.

Jane pushed himself in violently, right into Lisbon's deepest point. She exclaimed loudly with satisfaction; she was finally completely filled by him. Her walls contracted and milked him, begging him to move faster, but he just stopped and let it be there.

"You want me to move? But once I started moving, I will take you rough and hard..." Seeing Lisbon's determined face, Jane knew she weren't scared at all. He smiled, she had always been so brave, "Is that what you want? Are you ready for this punishment?"

"Yes please," Lisbon nodded, and she felt the pain instantly as he pulled back and thrust into her again repeatedly. "Oh!"

Their hips slapped against each other's continuously, both of them felt like they would have bruises soon but neither of them cared, as they enjoyed themselves too much. Jane cupped Lisbon breasts and kneaded them hard as he was thrusting. The flesh of her felt so good in his hands: warm, round and firm. He buried his head in between her breasts as he thrusted harder, with his hand holding her waist to steady his movements. Soon enough she got more and more excited, moaning louder and louder. and he drove her into another round of orgasms, but he did not let himself release. He held her, kissed her along the neck and shoulders, waiting for her to recover.

"Why didn't you cum?" Lisbon asked rather disappointedly, "Was there something wrong?"

"No. I simply enjoy doing you and wanted it to last as long as possible," Jane caressed Lisbon's face as he was teasing her clit with his rock-hard erection, "By the way, you know I was punishing you on purpose right? I've always knew you could not hold it for so long..."

"You ass," pouted Lisbon, "You just love torturing me."

"Now, now, watch you mouth," Jane placed his index finger on Lisbon's mouth and silenced her; she could smell her own arousal on his finger and she blushed. "Just for calling me an ass, you deserve another round of punishment."

Jane pulled Lisbon up and intended to flip her torso-down, taking her from behind. His hand wandered to her ass, which was still red and heated.

Lisbon obediently got into the position, but protested immediately, "But you've just spanked me!"

"That's hardly enough," said Jane, as he was positioning Lisbon a better angle, "And besides, you love it, don't you?"

Jane did not give Lisbon time to answer nor get ready before he took her. She let out a surprised cry, and the cry lingered and projected as he pinched both her nipples hard. She did not know how long she could stay up before experiencing a blackout; he was too handling her too well. She could hardly support herself with her own hands with such sensation on her breasts, so he cupped her breasts and pulled her towards him. His hips slapped against her hue-red butt, giving her another round of sweet-bitter spanking that she longed for, as if it was a cue for her orgasms.

"Cum for me, Teresa," Jane whispered, and rewarded Lisbon with harder and quicker thrusting as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jane finally let himself cum with Lisbon and felt a rush of liquid ejaculated into her. Her space was to small to accommodate everything he gave her, and the liquid overflew, slid along her thighs, mixing their scents together. He slowly pulled himself from her, but she was trying to hold onto him.

"Please, just stay inside me..." Lisbon was nearly out of breath from the series of excitement, extremely exhausted and powerless. She did not even have the power to address the pain both inside and outside her.

"Hush," Jane kissed and comforted Lisbon, even his condition was not very much different from her, "I won't leave; let me hold you through the night."

Jane let Lisbon use his chest as the pillow, and gently wrapped his arm around her, spooning her and making her feel more comfortable.

"You know I love you right?" Jane kissed Lisbon on the cheek, asked in his sweetest, most sincere tone.

Lisbon answered with the smile in her sleep.

* * *

Sorry, I know it's been quite a while since the last update-I was freaking busy with my work and of course, travelling. Usuals: reviews/favs/follows are absolutely welcomed-you are the only reason I came this far. Grammar is my weakness and espcially for this chapter which I'm not bery sure what I'm doing. I swear I'm not gonna write another sex scene in anytime soon-it's draining all my energy to imagine something I haven't done before.

I don't know about you, but I still miss The Mentalist. :(

**There will be one more chapter for this fic, so stay tuned!** :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go, the ending! :D Thanks for reading till here!**

* * *

A familiar scent filled Jane's nostrils before he opened his eyes. He inhaled the delicious taste and enjoyed the body warmth on his chest. He opened his eyes to find the adorably fast-asleep Lisbon in his arms, holding him tight. Smile spread across his face, it was an exhausting night indeed. He should probably let her sleep the morning off.

But after she woke, he should talk to her. About her jealousy. It was an issue that would undermine their relationship as a couple if he let it grow; from his past record he did not blame her. He needed her to know that she would be the only one.

Jane lowered his head and pressed a kiss on Lisbon's forehead. Her defenceless face really melted him. He would love to hold her for the rest of his life. He gently brushed her face with his thumb and admired her beauty.

Finally, Lisbon opened her eyes and turned to Jane smilingly. Judging from her expression she was pretty satisfied with his spooning last night, although she was still a little tired.

"Morning babe," Jane gave Lisbon a morning kiss, "How did you sleep last night?"

"Well, let's see... I seduced my sexy, charming professor and got punished with sex. So yeah, I slept pretty well." Lisbon answered cheerfully.

"We can do it again next time," Jane stroke Lisbon's hair gently, "Perhaps I can pretend to be your boss."

"You being my boss? Yeah right." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I thought you like me in power," said Jane, "Since you had so many orgasms from our role-playing-"

"Hush," Lisbon blushed and slapped Jane's chest gently, "Fine - I enjoyed being controlled by you."

"Especially the spanking?" Jane teased Lisbon, and her face turned redder as he expected.

Lisbon shook her head in embarrassment, "Why do I like that so much? I was - I was so turned on..."

"Because you are so used to have everything under control and feel responsible for everything. It was a relief when somebody else do that. It's okay, don't be embarrassed," Jane soothed her, "And also because I was the one who was spanking you - who else can give you orgasms with that?"

Lisbon chuckled at Jane's confidence, kissed him and buried herself in his arms, enjoying the cuddle quietly.

"Teresa," Jane decided to bring up the issue and broke the silence, "Please don't be jealous."

"I wasn't." Lisbon denied a little too quickly, "I was only saying those stuff as I was into the character -"

"Don't lie to me," Jane sighed, when would Lisbon learn that lies would not work for him?

"Alright..." A little intimidated, Lisbon confessed; she seldom see him this impatient since they were together, he was always so loving, "I was jealous."

"You were right, I should tell you everything from the start." Noticing Lisbon was startled, Jane softened his tone and promised, "I will tell you everything, no more secrets."

Lisbon remembered how Jane dismissed her questions by bringing up Walter Mashburn. She had been a little hurt, but when she came to think of it, he had his point. "It's okay. I don't need to know."

"No, but I want you to." Jane looked Lisbon in the eye with his most truthful way, and started describing his past relationships with all his "ex-lovers", "Erica Flynn is a crazy bitch who tried to seduce me when we were working on the case. She kissed me but i pushed her away. Lorelei - I'm not gonna lie, we had sex and I was a little soft on her. But all in all I had no feelings for her and she was just a tool for me to get to Red John. Christina - well I think you remember how it turned out. I had feelings for her, but they were never as strong as the feelings I had for you. Kim -"

"What?! You even had a thing with Kim Fischer?" Lisbon knew Jane was popular among women, provided he had the charm, and she knew there was something happened before he return to the States, but never imagined they had a relationship.

"No, i didn't. She was sent to lure me back here. The night we went to drink and dance, and I was beat up pretty badly by this drug-dealer. She took care of me for the night. That's all." Jane looked at Lisbon regretfully, "All I'm saying is, I knew about my past and I'm not proud of it; If I could go back, I would change it just for you. I don't want you to be jealous, because I don't want anything undermining our relationship."

Jane gently caressed Lisbon's face without looking at her. Now that he had explained his past "relationships", he actually regretted what he did to her. Every time he was with somebody else, he hurt her a little. She must have loved him too much to swallow all the pain and suffered herself.

"Patrick, I'm sorry..." Lisbon curled up in his arms, while Jane was confused by her apology, "I was just being childishly insecure. Of course I know you love me, I shouldn't be jealous."

"Please don't blame yourself, you had all the rights to be jealous," Jane hugged Lisbon tight in his arms and gently stroke her hair. "I was the one who've hurt you. I'm sorry."

Lisbon wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and slowly kissed him, hoping to touch his heart and relieve his guilt. Sometimes people just could not go back and undo things, and she would not want him to stay in this state anyways. "Don't be. Thanks for being so honest with me."

Kissing back, Jane realised Lisbon had forgiven him. Everything he did that hurt her. He did not know if she would still needed time to completely throw away her jealousy, but all he knew was he had to hold her forever in his arms. He could not let someone who had been there for him all the time to slip away. She knew the worst side of him, yet she was still there, always. He kissed even harder, wishing to show her his strong love for her.

"Patrick..." In between kisses Lisbon suddenly whispered, a little shamefully, "Do you want to know about Walter Mashburn?"

Jane looked at Lisbon unsurely. She was so reluctant to talk about that before, but he guessed she was trying to be fair now that he had spilled everything.

"No," Jane plant a kiss on Lisbon's forehead, "It was just a fling anyways."

Lisbon was shocked, "How did you even know that?!"

"Well, just a wild guess - you know I'm good with people," Jane put on his branded charming smile, "That was your only day late for work and your mood did brighten up a little - despite soon you were grumpy again."

"If some consultant was running around creating troubles, paperwork or anger management classes for you, it is hard not to be grumpy." Lisbon retorted.

"Yeah, good old times... You know it has always been fun to annoy you." Jane chuckled, then continued, "He wasn't your type anyways; he was unstable, and he had this bad-boy charm thing -"

"So do you," growled Lisbon, "You've tortured me for a long time..."

"Right, I was a bad boy... But look who's the bad girl now, lying about her jealousy." Jane gently nipped her earlobe, once again using his soft threatening, with-authority tone, "If you ever lie to me again, my dear Teresa, I promise I'd spank you hard."

Lisbon giggled, "I'd probably lie everyday just to get a spanking."

"Well you can get a spanking without lying, you just have to ask," Jane slid his hand to Lisbon's pink-shaded butt, "Do you want some now?"

"Umm, maybe later," Lisbon blushed a little.

"Still hurts?" Jane asked, trying to sooth Lisbon's pain by gently rubbing her ass, "Let me apply something on it."

Jane got up and reach for the aloe-vera cream while Lisbon turned on her back, but once he saw her well-colored ass he felt all his blood rushing to his groin. He tried his very best to restrain his desires, opened the cream and applied it with care.

"You are hard again, don't you?" Lisbon teased Jane, knowing he would be hard once he saw her butt.

"Yea..." Jane blushed a little, he must admit he was very much attracted by the feverish color.

"What are you waiting for?" Lisbon turned her head to look at Jane, smiling seductively. "C'mon."

Jane started to think the idea of applying cream on Lisbon's butt was the most stupid decision he would ever make that day.

"No... You are probably starving and I should fix you a brunch." Jane said determinedly, but still could not keep his eyes or hands off her butt.

"You're sure about it?" Lisbon raised and wiggled her butt and exposed her opening at Jane, trying to get him to change his mind.

Crap, thought Jane, he was totally defenceless when it came to this. This wild Lisbon plus her appealing body parts totally tore him apart. "Have you no shame?"

"With you? No," answered Lisbon, "You are the only one I can be shameless in front of."

Jane smiled sweetly and sighed, "Alright, just a quick one."

"Just one?" There went Lisbon's teasing again.

"Yep... Okay maybe a few quick ones." Jane changed his mind once his hand connected with the heated body of Lisbon. He embraced her body underneath him and started searching her.

"You're sure you'll be quick?" Lisbon knew clearly she was playing with fire, and not surprisingly Jane was being pushed over the edge, "How long do you think it'd take this time?"

Jane whispered, with his professor tone in Lisbon's ear, "Forever."

* * *

So, do you like the ending? I hope you do :) In that case, fav/folow/review! Thanks!

Kind of feel like the ending was not really what I wanted it to be. Perhaps this is really going too AU. I was planning this before 7.03 was out - yeah you know how lazy I can be when it comes to writing. The scenes are all in my mind but I have trouble transforming them into words. But anyways, what do you think about the ending? Should I do another AU ending as well? Or just leave it? Let me know what you think and review!

When I was writing this I suddenly thought of something said about Jisbon in an interview of The Mentalist back in season 1. It goes something like this:

S=Simon Baker A=Audience

S: I'm not very good with TV references...

A: Moonlighting!

S: Moonlighting! There you go. Were they together?

A: Yes!

S: Was this the end of the show?

A: Yes!

Well if so I'd hope they were not together so the show would go on... Just kidding. I love Jisbon and I don't think it has anything to do with the end of the show.

Seriously, anyone who's interested in writing a virtual season 8? Please pm me! :) Even if you only wanted to contribute an episode/a scene/a line/vague ideas!

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for other fanfics I'm working on! :)**


End file.
